


One Night Stand

by IsisKitsune



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Consent is Sexy, Eddie is adorable, Embarrassment, M/M, Propositions, Venom is into the human that brings him dinner, mention of vore, sexy time discussion, wade wants to tap that like a powder keg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: How is this Eddie's life?Well at least Deadpool was gentlemanly about it and at least offers dinner first?
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Wade Wilson, Venom Symbiote/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	One Night Stand

How was this his life? “Oh come on, I even brought you dinner-kinda, that's gotta mean something? Even a 'no' or 'fuck off' would be nice. Don't leave me hanging... Well unless it's off that cock cause DAAAYum.”

They were honestly being propositioned by the merc with a mouth himself... Deadpool. Why did Eddie even listen when he heard the gunshots? _**Hungry Eddie.**_ Oh that's why. “This, isn't how this usually goes,” Eddie mumbled when Venom backed off enough to let him speak.

“What can I say, I'm not a 'usual' type of guy.”

“Understatement...”

“And hey you're more than welcome to get up in there too. I mean, probably better to be the first one through the tunnel cause I know V-man is gonna wreck it.”

Eddie chuckled at the grumbling he heard in his head. “Well, V, what do you say?”

“ _ **HUNGRY.”**_

“Well yeah I don't expect anyone to put out on an empty stomach, well unless they're into that.”

Eddie winced as Venom took a hard sniff at Deadpool, _Why does he smell so wrong?_

_**Cancer Eddie, it's eating him up even while he's healing it.** _

_I honestly might hurl..._

_**Don't, we need the fuel.** _

“Don't mean to push but I've been standing here half mast this whole convo and an answer would be nice. Even if it's just to let me know to get tf away so I can go jack off.”

Eddie closed his eyes automatically while Venom ate his fill. _I honestly have no idea what to do here V._

_**We can always just eat him.** _

_I have a feeling he would enjoy that... Word is he's not very stable and I don't know about you but approaching a known man eater requesting a lay definitely classifies as unstable behavior._

_**What does Eddie want?** _

_I want the ground to open up and swallow me so I don't need to have this discussion._

_**That's not a real answer Eddie, we discussed this-you've reminded us several times-thoughts are not consent. What do you want us to do?** _

Eddie winced at the red masked figure holding up a severed head for the symbiote as if it was a strawberry and closed his eyes when he felt their tongue reach out to snap it up. “God that tongue.”

“ _ **Eddie enjoys it greatly. But we haven't decided what to do with you yet. Eddie is being... skittish.”**_

_Thanks for not calling me a pussy again... I hate that word._

_**See, Eddie, we learn.** _

_What do you want to do V? I'm at a loss here, it's not just my decision._

_**I'd like to feel him squirming on our cock while we bite off his head...** _

_Not, not what I meant... I'll take that as a check in the 'fuck him' box though... You know, you gotta ask shit like that first right? Like the consent thing._

_**He's into the idea.** _

_Look whatever intuition you got going on-ya know what never mind just, thoughts aren't consent remember?_

_**We will always remember Eddie.** _

_Fine, fuck it... how are we going to do this?_

“ _ **Your place or ours?”**_

The eyes on Deadpool's mask got so wide, “Really?”

Eddie gulped as Venom receded, “Really.”

“Oh hell yeah, fuck me daddy!”

Eddie shuddered and flailed his hands even as he felt Venom purring against his neck, “None of that...”


End file.
